memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ships of the Line (website)
Summary NX-91001 A new multi-role Federation Starfleet starship commissioned in 2409. Raptor class A new Klingon destroyer launched in 2397, based on the 22nd century . Oslo class A new Federation Starfleet starship launched in 2393, based on the but with greater modularity allowing components to be swapped out with the Norway-classes sister ships the ''Akira'' and . Type VII Commercial Laboratory A new multi-use commercial ship launched in 2405. The Type VII originated from private Cardassian designers but has subsequently been adopted by the Kobheerians, Galadorans, Barolians and Coverians. It is used, in various modified forms, for a variety of scientific missions. Excalibur class A new Federation Starfleet starship class commissioned in 2391, the , designed by Graarvin Narl takes the classic form of the , but with the modular design of late-24th century Starfleet. The new design is intended as workhorse, a tough and hardy support ship, or reliable sturdy vessel working independently. Reconnaissance Photo A report from Klingon Intelligence on the fate of the choS Battle Group which had been sent to investigate the Romulan facility and were attacked by an advanced Romulan starship. Vo'Quv class A new type of Klingon Defense Force super carrier is commissioned in 2407. The is equipped "with more space and armaments than even the mighty Negh'Var". A new warship to lead Klingon forces. References Characters :D'rakal • Martok • Nero • Kurak • Graarvin Narl • Quen • Worf Starships and vehicles : • Narada • NCC-94547 • NX-91001 • • • • ; : • Borg cube • • • • • • • • fighter • Type VII Commercial Laboratory • super carrier • Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Eta Crucis • • Galador II • Nequencia • Tranome Sar • Ty'Gokor Races and cultures :Barolian • Borg • Cardassian • Coverian • Ferengi • Galadoran • Klingon • Kobheerian • Nausicaan • Romulan States and organizations :choS battle group • Federation Starfleet • House of Palkar • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Klingon Intelligence • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :ablative hull plating • bioneural circuit • central power matrix • cloaking device • deflector array • deflector shield generator • dilithium • dilithium chamber • electronic countermeasure • electro-plasma distribution network • Emergency Command Hologram • Emergency Medical Hologram • gravitron beam • holodeck • holoemitter • hyper impulse drive • industrial replicator • Metaphasic shield • neuron • neutronium alloy • paratrinic shield generator • particle dampeners • photonic lifeform • quantum sublimating theta-matrix compositor • regeneration chamber • regenerative shielding • robotic exo-probe • rodinium alloy • sensor pod • stasis unit • subnucleonic beam • subspace variance • tachyon pulse • telemetric observation VISOR • tetraburnium alloy • tractor beam • tritanium alloy • warp core • warp drive ; :disruptor beam array • disruptor cannon • phaser • photon torpedo • plasma weapon • quantum torpedo • type X phaser array • type XII phaser array • type XIV phaser array Other :Dominion War • espionage • Fek'lhri • gagh • Hobus supernova • Klingon Chancellor • Sto-vo-kor Appendices Timeline *'22nd century' - Klingon in service. *'2370s' - ''Norway'' and starships commissioned. Bio-neural circuitry introduced. *'Post-Dominion War' - Klingon Empire begins an aggressive period of starship design and construction. *'Stardate 66710.12' - choS battle group dispatched to locate the . *'2390s' - Starfleet Corps of Engineers push a plan for greater modularity in starship design. *'2391' - commissioned. *'2393' - commissioned. *'2397' - New Klingon commissioned. *'2405' - Type VII Commercial Laboratory commissioned. *'2407' - commissioned. *'Stardate 84072.55' - records an incident in which the Type VII Commercial Laboratory evaded a group of Nausicaan raiders by hiding in the corona of a star. *'2409' - NX-91001 commissioned. External links *Ships of the Line on the [http://www.startrekonline.com/ Star Trek Online website]. broken *Wayback Machine archive Category:Websites